


Chi-Chi's New Job

by TheHentaiKnight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHentaiKnight/pseuds/TheHentaiKnight
Summary: Chi-Chi is struggling to make ends meet and decides to get a job as a waitress. On her first day of the job, she discovers there's an easier way to make money than filling orders.





	Chi-Chi's New Job

It had been five years since the end of the Cell Games and Chi-Chi was having a hard time staying afloat. Bills piled up and Gohan’s advanced education was costly. Any money they had saved up was almost gone too. So, Chi-Chi decided to get a job. After hours of searching, she found one in a newspaper as a waitress. She stood outside her new employment nervous, but excited. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the front entrance and was quickly greeted by a young woman.

“You must be Chi-Chi, right? Hi, my name is Janice and I’m the manager here. We spoke on the phone a few days ago.”

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Chi-Chi said. “Am I early?” she asked as she looked around the deserted place.

“No, you’re right on time. We still need to get you in your uniform and explain some of the basics. So, if you’ll follow me we can get started.”

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement and followed Janice as she lead her to the back.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you want this job?” Janice asked over her shoulder as she opened the door to what looked like a dressing room.

“I have two sons to care for and needed the money,” Chi-Chi explained as she waited for Janice to finish rummaging through the wardrobe.

“Well you definitely came to the right place. My girls make a killing in tips. With your figure, I think you’ll rake them in easily,” Janice said as she turned around with an outfit in hand.

“Here,” she said as she passed the outfit to Chi-Chi, “try it on.”

Chi-Chi could help but gawk at the uniform given to her. She’d never, in her adult life, wore anything as skimpy as what Janice had given to her.

“Isn’t this too little?” Chi-Chi asked nervously as she looked at what she would be wearing for the night.

“Oh, definitely not. You see, most of our clients are men and this is what brings business. Also, they really help with getting tips,” Janice finished with a wink. Chi-Chi supposed it made sense. After all, she did live in the mountains. This must have been a city-thing. She was pulled from her thoughts as Janice continued, “Once you’re done changing, you’ll mostly be bringing drinks to the clients and entertaining them. Pretty simple, right?” Janice looked at her watch and realized how much time had passed, “Shit, we’re already open. I have to go out front again but I’ll see you soon.”

Janice waived as she left the room. Well, Chi-Chi thought, time to get ready.

While Chi-Chi was getting ready in the back, the club was in full swing. Female waitresses were handing out drinks and flirting, while countless men were enjoying themselves. One man, however, stood out from the rest as he was clearly a foreigner and the only one not enjoying himself.

Tyrone came to Japan on a business trip. After a busy few days, he had hoped to have some fun tonight. He had come to the club on a recommendation from a co-worker and, so far, the place was disappointing. The drinks were fine, nothing special. More importantly, the women just were not to his liking. If something interesting didn’t happen within the next fifteen minutes, he’d probably leave for his hotel.

Ten more minutes passed and Tyrone was getting fed up. Just as he was about to leave, the answer to his problems finally arrived. Across the room, an absolute MILF walked through the employee door. He licked his lips as he looked at the sight before him. A dark haired beauty stood nervously by the bar. Her big tits strained against the cropped fishnet top that left her toned midriff completely bare. Her large, pink nipples poked out from beneath her top. As his gaze moved down her toned belly and hourglass figure, he saw a pair of thick, creamy white thighs. She turned around to answer the bartender and he was graced with her giant ass swallowing her lacy, black thong. Tyrone immediately knew what tonight’s entertainment would be as he signaled the manager over.

“How much for her?” Tyrone asked bluntly as he pointed to Chi-Chi.

“Oh, she’s brand new. Not available,” Janice replied.

Tyrone pulled out a stack of Zeni and passed them over to her. Janice took the money with a satisfied smile on her face and gave him a key.

“Go up the stairs to the V.I.P. room. She’ll be up in 5 minutes.” Janice said as she turned and headed towards Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi waited nervously by the bar, unsure of what to do. She felt like she was practically naked among all these strangers and could feel countless eyes burning on her. She was about to turn back for the dressing room when Janice showed up.

“Hey Chi-Chi, I got a special job for you if you want it. It’ll pay well too.” Janice said enthusiastically. Chi-Chi felt excitement bubble up at the thought of money and quickly nodded in acceptance. “Great,” Janice said as she clapped her hands, “I have a special client I need you to serve. He’s not from here and wants to be shown a good time. So, entertain him and get him whatever he wants. He’s in the V.I.P room up the stairs.”

Chi-Chi turned and began walking up the stairs, her tits and ass bouncing with every step. She finally reached the V.I.P. room and after taking a deep breath, knocked twice. A deep voice answered back, “Come in and close the door behind you.”

She opened the door and turned to close it, before looking around. The room was quite spacious and nice to look at. Even if there wasn’t much in it. A large couch sat in the middle of room with a glass table in front of it. On the table were various drinks, glasses, and a metal briefcase. Behind the couch was a large bed that Chi-Chi assumed was for guests when they wanted to sleep.

“What’s your name?” Chi-Chi couldn’t help but jump a bit in surprise at being called out. She didn’t know how she missed him the first time but seated on the couch was a large black man. Looking at him, she could see that he was as built as the other human Z-fighters.

“Hi, my name is Chi-Chi and I’ll be serving you today,” she said with a bow.

“Nice to meet you,” he said with a smile, “my name is Tyrone.”

Tyrone couldn’t believe the jackpot he hit. Chi-Chi was even more attractive up close. She clearly worked out as he could see how toned and thick her body was. Her innocent black eyes went well with her body. She had a small, pert nose. He also noticed her large, pouty lips which would be wrapped around his black cock soon enough.

“Pour us some drinks, will you?” Tyrone said lazily.

“Oh no, I can’t drink any.” Chi-Chi said nervously. She rarely drank alcohol, on the account of her being unable to hold her liquor.

“Don’t worry,” Jerome said calmly, “I won’t tell anyone. Besides anything that happens here stays in this room.”

Chi-Chi was obviously still hesitant, but Janice did say that he should be shown a good time. Decision made up, Chi-Chi poured out two drinks.

Tyrone made sure not to drink too much. However, he insisted that Chi-Chi drink more. Once Chi-Chi was noticeably tipsy, Tyrone decided to move on to the next step.

“So, what made you want to work in a club?” Tyrone asked.

“My husband died a few years ago and I needed money to help raise my sons.” Normally Chi-Chi wouldn’t be giving out personal information to random strangers, but the alcohol had clearly loosened her tongue.

“Money, eh?” Tyrone said with a predatory grin. “I know a way you can make some quick cash.”

“Really? How?” Chi-Chi asked curiously.

Tyrone motioned for Chi-Chi to kneel on the ground in front of him, which she did, and began unbuckling his pants. Chi-Chi was confused as to what he was doing until something large and heavy landed on her face. She couldn’t help but gasp in shock and widen her eyes as she realized what was resting on her face.

Covering her face was the biggest, black cock she’d ever seen. It had to be at least nine inches long and it wasn’t even erect. She could feel and see thick veins that ran down its sides adding to its lewd appearance. By her chin rested his big, heavy cum-filled balls as Tyrone grinned down at her obvious shock.

“100,000 Zeni to suck my big black cock.”

Chi-Chi’s initial reaction was to fight back, but quickly she realized 100,000 Zeni was a lot of money. She’d only have to suck it too. ‘How hard could it be,’ she thought to herself. As she grasped the base, she was shocked to find her hand couldn’t fully wrap around it. ‘It’s so big,’ she thought as her tongue poked out and began licking the underside of Tyrone’s giant prick. She licked her way up to the tip as it began to harden. By the time she reached the top she couldn’t help but stare in awe. Tyrone’s cock stood at an impressive fourteen inches, far bigger than anything Chi-Chi had seen in her life.

“Hurry up then, get sucking,” Tyrone demanded as he slapped his cock a few times across Chi-Chi’s face.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes as she wrapped her large, pouty lips around the massive cockhead and began sucking. It had been five years since she’d done anything like this and even then, it had been rare.

Tyrone could immediately tell from Chi-Chi’s poor technique that she’d never been with a cock as big as his or sucked much dick in her life. He decided to help her along. Placing his large hands on the sides of her head, he began to push forward. Caught off guard, Chi-Chi gagged on the big cock forcing its way into her mouth. She placed her hands on Tyrone’s muscular thighs in an effort to push back.

“You ain’t getting your money unless I’m satisfied,” Tyrone warned.

Chi-Chi, desperately wanting the money, removed her hands and raised her eyes to Tyrone’s and nodded her head. Taking her nod as acceptance, Tyrone began thrusting in-and-out of Chi-Chi mouth. Chi-Chi gagged and choked as Tyrone forced himself deeper and deeper down her throat. Her eyes watered up from his relentless assault of her mouth. His big, heavy balls repeatedly slapped against her chin from the force of his thrusts. The longer it went the sloppier Chi-Chi’s face-fuck got. Drool leaked from the sides of her mouth, down her chin and onto her big tits.

“Fuck, this whore is just what I needed,” Tyrone groaned to himself.

Chi-Chi knew she should be offended being referred to as a whore, but a deep part of her was turned on. No one had treated her like this and her body couldn’t help but enjoy it, if her soaking wet pussy was any indication. After a while of non-stop face-fucking her, his grip got stronger and his thrusts more frantic.

“Fuck, ‘bout to cum. You better swallow every fucking drop.” Tyrone groaned as he thrust a few more times before forcing himself as deep as possible. Chi-Chi tried to moan in protest as she felt his cock throb but it was too late.

Chi-Chi felt his cum-filled balls contract on her chin as a flood of thick cum rushed in her mouth. She flinched in surprise at the amount as she tried her best to swallow as much as she could, but there was no end. The more she swallowed, the more seemed to come out. Soon enough, it became too much and cum began to leak out from the sides of her mouth. After what felt like an eternity, Tyrone finally pulled away and gave Chi-Chi room to breathe.

“Is that all?” Chi-Chi asked as she swallowed the last of his cum and took in big gulps of air.

“That depends on you,” Tyrone said.

“Huh?” Chi-Chi said confused as she looked up. Her eyes widened as she realized Tyrone’s cock hadn’t gone down a bit.

“You’re still big,” Chi-Chi said in amazement.

“Of course I am,” Tyrone snorted in amusement, “It’ll take much more than that to satisfy me.”

“Now, you have a choice Chi-Chi,” Tyrone continued, “you can take your Zeni and leave right now if you want. Or you can earn yourself some more.”

“How much and how?” Chi-Chi immediately asked. She knew she should probably leave. She’d already done much more than she ever imagined, but she was greedy for more money and she had other reasons for wanting to hear his offer.

Tyrone grinned as he answered, “In that briefcase is 1,000,000 Zeni. It’s yours on one condition: I own you for the night.”

Chi-Chi took all but a moment before answering, “I accept your terms.” She didn’t want to admit it, but as helpful as the money would be, she was too horny right now and would do anything to get his cock inside her.

Not even a second after her answer was she hauled off the ground and thrown on the bed. Before she knew what happened, Tyrone ripped her top off, along with her thong.

“Fuck, look at this body. It was made to be fucked,” Tyrone said as he settled himself between her legs. Chi-Chi blushed furiously as her eyes locked in to Tyrone stroking his big, black cock. Look at it from this view, she didn’t know if it would fit inside her. She moaned in surprise as he took his cock in hand and began rubbing and slapping it against her slick folds. After making sure she was lubricated enough, Tyrone pushed himself into Chi-Chi’s pussy.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Tyrone groaned as he pushed deeper into Chi-Chi.

“Kami, you’re so big,” Chi-Chi moaned loudly as she felt inch after inch of his big black cock fill her.

“We’re not even half way there yet,” Tyrone said as he smirked down at her.

Chi-Chi’s eyes snapped open as she looked down at their joined bodies. True to his word, only half of his cock was inside her. Only half and she already felt fuller than she ever had in her life. Then, without warning, Tyrone thrust the rest of his cock inside.

Chi-Chi screamed as she instantly orgasmed. Her pussy gushed as she felt Tyrone’s monster cock bash against the opening to her womb.

“Already? Damn, you’re a slutty whore. There’s going to be plenty more of that after I’m done,” Tyrone groaned as felt her cunt squeeze. “After we’re done, only a black cock will be able to fill you.”

Chi-Chi needed more time to adjust, but Tyrone had other plans. He pulled out to the tip and drove himself in. He pulled out again and repeated the process until his cock began to slide in easily. He pistoned his dick in-and-out of her pussy was reckless abandon, determined to make her earn every Zeni. He watched lustfully as her hypnotic tits bounced from the power of thrusts. Unable to help himself, he slapped them a few times before squeezing them in his hands. Chi-Chi moaned as his mouth latched on to a nipple and sucked hard while he continued to pound Chi-Chi’s pussy.

“Kami, you’re going too fast. You’re going to ruin me,” Chi-Chi wailed as she felt another orgasm coming on her. She couldn’t believe she’d gone five years without this. Her body was tingling everywhere. The room was filled with the sound of her squelching pussy as every one of Tyrone’s deep thrusts stretched her further and further.

Tyrone’s thrusts became more frantic as his breathing got heavier. Chi-Chi could feel his cock throbbing inside and knew what it meant.

“Not inside!” Chi-Chi pleaded as she felt her orgasm closing in on her. After a few more thrusts, Tyrone pushed himself deep inside, his cock kissing Chi-Chi’s opening, and unloaded himself in Chi-Chi fertile womb.

Chi-Chi’s orgasm triggered again as she felt Tyrone’s virile cum fill her womb. She screamed in pleasure as molten heat flooded her cunt. Exactly like her face-fuck earlier, every time she thought he was finished more would come. Spurts and spurts of cum hit the back of her womb. Finally, after he was finished, Tyrone removed himself from her. Her pussy gaped at the loss of his cock as a wave of cum flooded out and pooled under ass on the bed.

She lay there trying to catch her breath from her orgasmic high when Tyrone flipped her onto her hands and knees. Chi-Chi used her forearms to stabilize herself. Her heavy tits swung underneath her as her nipples rubbed against the bedding.

Tyrone took his time admiring Chi-Chi from behind. Her gaping pussy was red from the beating his cock gave. He could see his cum dripping down her thighs onto the bed. Taking his cock in hand her speared from behind again. He thrust in-and-out at an increasing pace until he was jackhammering her from behind.

“Kami, again?” Chi-Chi moaned as her pussy was beaten over and over by his giant cock.

“I told you, all night,” Tyrone said, loving the way Chi-Chi’s delicious ass rippled with every one of his thrusts. Unable to help himself he slapped her ass hard, leaving a giant red handprint. Tyrone grinned as he heard her yelp in surprise and felt her pussy tighten around him.

“You like that you dirty whore,” Tyrone asked as he began slapping her ass repeatedly until it was burned red.

Chi-Chi didn’t know what was going on with her. She came for a job and was getting fucked by a random stranger’s big, black cock for money. She was being treated like a common whore. Her body was on a fire in pleasure and she was loving every second of it.

With a big grin on her face, Chi-Chi screamed, “YES! KAMI! I LOVE THIS! GIVE ME MORE AND MORE!”

Tyrone laughed as he picked up his pace. Chi-Chi was driving her ass back in time with Tyrone’s thrusts trying to cram as much of cock inside of her. Her tits flopped uncontrollably from the force behind Tyrone’s thrusts.

Tyrone saw Chi-Chi’s asshole winking him and used his thumb to finger Chi-Chi’s virgin rosebud. Not expecting it, Chi-Chi screamed as another orgasm hit her. Her pussy clamped down on Tyrone’s cock as she squirted onto the bed. Her arms gave it out from under her as Tyrone continued to hammer Chi-Chi’s abused snatch. Feeling himself getting close, his body smothered hers as he piledrove his cock down into Chi-Chi’s waiting cunt, pushing her deeper into the bed. Unable to hold back any longer, Tyrone drove his cock as deep as possible and let out a roar as his largest orgasm hit.

Virile cum flooded Chi-Chi’s fertile womb once again as she lay on the bed. So much flooded her that even Tyrone’s cock couldn’t stop it. Copious amounts began to leak out from the sides and onto the bed. Once Tyrone was finished, he finally pulled out and sat back for a quick breather.

Chi-Chi flipped onto her back to catch her breath. Shocks of pleasure still hit every few moments. Her nipples were raw from rubbing against the bed and her ass was sore from Tyrone’s repeated spanks. She could still feel Tyrone’s cum sloshing around in her womb.

Tyrone got up from the bed and went to pour himself a drink. Holding a drink in hand, he took a moment to admire his work. Her face and body were flushed red from exertion and pleasure. He watched her big tits as they jiggled with each breath she took and as his cum leaked uncontrollably from her thoroughly used pussy. Draining his drink, he got himself ready for another round with a grin on his face.

After all, the night was still young.


End file.
